


Absinthe Anniversary

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absinthe, Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You and Moriarty share a conversation over a glass of absinthe.





	Absinthe Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Moriarty, the reader and absinthe

Moriarty and you had been sitting together for quite some time now, drinking almost everything from wine to whiskey. You weren’t completely shit-faced drunk, but you were far from sober. Moriarty, of course, held his liqueur much better than you. And you already knew you were going to have a major handover tomorrow.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”, you slurred sometime, still nursing your - wait, one, two, three… fifth glass of wine.

“If I tried, you wouldn’t sit any more.” He smirked. “And you’re already drunk, my dear.” You giggled at that. He was right after all.

“Still… normally you don’t like me drinking. Is there something to celebrate?”

Jim put a green bottle onto the table. No, the liquid inside was green, the bottle was normal. Silly you. But you had heard something about green liqueur before. You rose your eyebrow at him.

“Do you know how we met?”, he asked, suddenly. You looked up, trying to think back to the day you met. A guy had ditched you in a bar, and out of frustration, you ordered the strongest drink they would give you.

“Absinthe”, you concluded. “I was drinking it when you sat next to me.”

Jim smiled at you, nodding. He opened the bottle, pouring two glasses of it. Next, he patted his lap for you to sit in it.

“And when was that?”

“Like, five years ago? Wait… was it today, exactly five years ago?” You sat down in his lap, kinda sad because you forgot the date, but really happy he brought it up. Even with all his ‘mood swings’, Jim was a lovely man. You might even go as far as to call him the love of your life. You nuzzled into his chest, vaguely aware that he was preparing the absinthe for the two of you.

To say that Jim was annoyed when he was finished only to find you fast asleep was and understatement, but when he thought back to how you smiled when he mentioned the day you met, he decided to forgive you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
